Comment faire ?
by La p'tite Clo
Summary: ONE-SHOT ECRIT PAR SHADOW...Harry a perdu tous ses proches...et celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde...Que faire ? La rejoindre ?


Coucou ! Je suis une petite nouvelle dans l'art des fics !lol

Au fait j'ai seulement 11 ans donc ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi siouplait !

Les persos ne sont pas difficiles a deviner et euh rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire !

Et bien ! Bonne lecture !

Kissoux

Shadow

* * *

Comment faire ?

Comment faire ? Comment faire pour effacer ce moment décisif de ma vie ? Celui où j 'ai perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, la seule chose qui me restait.

Pourquoi est-ce a moi que reviens cette charge ? Pourquoi suis-je le survivant ? Tout le monde m'envie et pourtant s'ils savaient, ils seraient bien contents d'être à leur place !

Moi, j'ai tout perdu : mes parents, mon parrain, son meilleur ami, mon meilleur ami, ma meilleure amie………….tous. Ils sont tous mort par ma faute mais pourtant il me restait cette étincelle de vie, cette étoile, MON étoile. C'était pour elle que je continuais, pour elle que je restais en vie et puis, lors de la bataille finale……

**

* * *

**

**Flash back :**

Ça y est Il est là, à quelques mètres de moi, IL ne m'a pas encore vu.

Je tourne alors la tête pour la voir, elle est là et me fait un sourire rassurant.

Je me retourne encore une fois. IL m'a vu, IL s'approche, armé d'un sourire confiant, d'un sourire carnassier à vous glacer le sang.

Tout le monde s'arrête et regarde la bataille finale. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui ou moi.

Et soudain alors qu'IL me jette un regard froid, un regard de vainqueur, IL me lance un sort dans une langue qui m'est inconnue, je le devine comme étant évidemment un sort de pur magie noire, un sort sûrement mortel, mais mortel à long terme, si j'en juge par le regard dur et plein de plaisir qui l'habite.

J'évite rapidement le sort, m'apprêtant à en lancer un autre quand je réalise qu'il a été lancé à l'endroit même où ELLE se trouvait. Je me retourne et comme au ralenti, je la vois se prendre le sort en pleine poitrine, elle ne crie pas mais je vois bien qu'elle se retient difficilement, des grimaces de douleur passent sur son si doux visage, puis je vois que son passé la rattrape, elle doit sûrement voir la mort de son frère, celle de ses parents etc.…

Je suis alors pris d'une immense haine, je lance tous les sorts me passant par la tête sur mon ennemi de toujours en criant de rage. Voldemort ne peut pas riposter, les sorts s'enchaînant trop vite, rythmés par les cris de mon aimée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, IL est mort, IL n'existe plus, je l'ai tué, je suis un meurtrier.

Ma belle rousse succombe encore et toujours au sort lancé par ce traître, par ce sang mêlé. Que je me plait non, car je le sais maintenant, elle va mourir, j'en suis sur, ses beaux yeux bleus pénétrants semblent voilés par la tristesse, semblent s'éteindre doucement……………………

Puis soudain, un long cri déchire le ciel, mon cri, elle est morte, mon cœur est comme déchiré.

**Fin du flash back**

* * *

Cela fait un mois maintenant, un mois remplit de douleur, de souffrance et pourtant je n'ai pas eut un seul moment de paix, j'allais d'audiences en audiences, maintenant c'est fini.

J'en ais assez, ils me manque tellement, tous, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore,

Sirius et tout les autres…et elle !

Je me suis décidé, je vais mourir, je vais sauter dans le vide de la falaise qui s'étend devant mes pieds. Le monde n'a plus besoin de moi, car j'ai fini mon travail, et moi, je ne veux plus du monde. Après tout, qu'est-ce que la mort sinon une épreuve de plus où au bout, je retrouverais les miens ?

J'y vais. Le monde doit être merveilleux en haut.

Allez, juste un pas.

Ginny, ma Ginny, j'arrive.

Attend moi. Je ne serais pas long. Je n'ai qu'un pas à faire.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ma première histoire vous a plut ! De toutes façons vous connaissez le moyen de me le dire !

Toutes les réflexions sont autorisées !

Et bien !

KISSSSSSSSSS

Shadow

(Ps de la P'tite Clo' : L'auteur de ce one-shot, **Shadow**, ne pouvant pas assurer la publication de l'histoire, because son jeune âge et m'a chargée de poster sur mon compte cette fabuleuse fic...espérons qu'elle vous plaira...merci)


End file.
